


About Everything We Fucked Up and Tried to Fix

by Tepantar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Albus Severus Potter, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha Rose Weasley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Corporal Punishment as Commonality, Dark Worldview, Everyone Fucked Up Every Way Possible, Extremely Dark Worldview, F/M, Glory Hole, Gryffindor Rose Weasley, Gryffindor Teddy Lupin, I Don’t Care It’s Going to be Some Kind of Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Scorpius Malfoy, Omega Teddy Lupin, Porn World, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Spanking, Tags to be added as Chapter goes, You Have Been Warned, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tepantar/pseuds/Tepantar
Summary: In short: Everyone fucked up everything.The time is the Dark Middle Ages, even with Voldemort defeated, the Wizarding world is still a place where Omegas are seen as properties.Couldn’t sleep, Harry came across ‘The Slytherin Wall of Sluts’ that changed the rest of his life, but the cog wheel of destiny may have started to move long before that.Twelve years later, he was confronted with the presents of destiny, and struggled to deal with the mess.However, every step he took seemed to be another mistake.WARNING:1. English is NOT the author’s first language;2. Dark worldview and everyone fucked up everything;3. You might not like this story even if you like my last;4. It was my idea originally, then Mika and I discussed it, and we decided to do two different versions of it after we wrote the first chapter together. So if you came across her story, keep in mind that neither plagiarised the other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 18





	About Everything We Fucked Up and Tried to Fix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikaToshino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaToshino/gifts).



> Wandering the hallways at night, Harry came across ‘The Slytherin Wall of Sluts’.

Harry pulled his lips into a thin line as he pulled on the invisibility cloak and walked into the quiet hallways of midnight Hogwarts.

He hadn't been able to sleep without his wand under the pillow, and even so, sleep hadn't welcomed him with its sweet blackness. Unfortunately, his nightmares hadn’t died with Voldemort; if anything, the war added new materials to them. The flashing green lights of the death curse, the unrealistic pain of losing a loved one, and the empty hollowness of having to deal with the ruin that was left behind, froze and burned him over and over again. It wasn't that he was afraid of those dreams, no, but they were burdens threatening to drown him deeper in a sea of grey and nothing. Whenever he woke from one, he found himself staring at his bed curtain till dawn. Since the beginning of the eighth year, he had gone right back to roaming the hallways at night.

On the upside, he enjoyed the solitude and quietness. Six months after the war, and the castle was still only half-fixed at most, making slipping out even easier. As the castle was built with complicated magic, it's restoration was a task similar to repairing an old painting; each brushstroke must be dealt with patience and proficiency. By now, the invisibility cloak's material was cooled by the chill night, a thin voile of fog over the moonlit, half-destroyed hallway. For a very brief moment, looking into the quiet yard, Harry was isolated from the world, the only man in the hallway with just half the ceiling, in the half restored ruin that once felt like home.

And----it didn’t last.

Harry halted as a group of boys, ran away, pushing and pulling each other right before him, snickering in a dirty way, not knowing he was there.

Harry wondered what could hold the boys out and up so late, risking to be caught, but then again, it's understandable, as the boys all seemed to be strong Alphas; at least two of them were Class A, Harry could tell. Among the three sexs, Alphas prevailed with their physical and magical strength; Omegas are valued for their ability to breed, but there are still ranks among Alphas and Omegas; the higher the rank, the stronger the Alpha, and the stronger spawn the Omega could produce. It's also true that high-rank Alphas tend to be trouble makers as they often have less impulse control and high libido, and high-rank Omegas are hypersexual too. Harry remember getting their classifications in fourth year; while Ron was Class A+ Alpha and Hermione Class S Omega, Harry was one of the very rare Class S+ Alpha, which did not help with his relationship with Ron back then. It also didn't help with dating, as it's difficult for the opposite sex of a lower rank to provide sexual gratification and heir of the higher rank. His relationship with Cho failed as she was just a Class B Omega. Sure he could make any Omega rut for him, but any Omega below Class A won't be able to make him knot, and that's just frustrating.

He wondered what naughty prank the Alphas might be up to, then he turned the corner and saw it.

It was rather well-known that the Slytherin House had a wall of sluts back in the days. As an unmarked Omega can only be impregnated by the strongest Alpha, in ancient times, some Sire would let the Alphas take turns with the Omega to ensure a stronger offspring, marrying off the Omega of the family to the strongest Alpha only. Said tradition, of course, failed after the rising value of purity of the Omegas. The Slytherin wall of sluts started then with a bet between the brats from pureblood families; they would ‘persuade’ an Omega to go on the wall, take turns with them and get them pregnant, the Alpha of the child, as the winner of the game, would be admitted as the strongest Alpha and win a handsome amount of Galleons. It didn't always end well for the Omegas. Some got the wealth, status and better offspring as they wanted, but others, as they were soiled, being married as the wife of the Alpha was not an option; they were taken as concubines or even slaves, with their child as their only hope. Some were even forced to get an abortion and given compensation to the family instead, ending up in brothels or places even worse.

It had been a while since the wall was used, banned by Dumbledore during his time as Headmaster, but rumor has it that one Omega has been using it for a few months now----a very attractive male Omega.

Indeed, as Harry was staring at his arse right now.

The arse perched high on the wall shone a snowy white in the cold moonlight; it was of the perfect curve, plump and firm, supported by long, lean thighs and a pair of pale, slender hands gripping at the silver bar above his waist. It had been thoroughly defiled ---- seven times, judging by the red tally lines written on his arse tainted by the fluids of Alphas ejected on it. The pretty little arsehole was fucked bright red and clenching involuntarily, leaking the cum it couldn’t swallow, but his cock, also bright red and pretty, was still hard, his balls tight and swollen, hanging heavily between his pale thighs, evidence of a high-rank Omega in rut, unable to be satisfied by Alphas below his rank.

Harry felt his jaw tighten at the sight.

After a moment, he quietly walked up to it, one direct of his finger and the invisibility cloak hung by to give them a bit of privacy, then he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and began slowly wiping off the cum from the arse.

‘You are filthy.’

He said as he carefully cleaned the arse with the handkerchief and cleaning charms till it was flawless again, as if porcelain in the moonlight.

The arse tensed at his words, as he knew the owner probably recognised his voice. It quivered as if cold at his words. The pitiful sight didn't get an ounce of mercy from Harry, as he released the full maximum of his scents. His scent wasn't anything fancy really, just the silent and calming scent of holly, with maybe a hint of lily if he was in a good mood. As strong as Harry, he could bring a lot of Alphas to their knees with his scents only, not to mention the Omegas. He had always been very careful with his scents, not wanting to offend any Alpha or force any Omega into their rut.

Today, he would make an exception.

The Omega reacted violently at that, his body recognising Harry as the stronger Alpha, his abused arsehole spasmed, repelling the sperm of the other Alphas in him, dripping till a small pool was formed on the height-adjustable platform leading up to him, till all that dripped out was clear fluid.

‘Such a slut.’ Harry said as he slapped the arse.

With the little room allowed, the arse was slapped to the side; it stayed tilted there, trembling a little as the red handprint started to bloom on the alabaster skin, the unreleased cock throbbed with excitement at the pain and humiliation.

Contrary to its appearance of trapping the Omegas, the wall was designed to protect the Omegas' glands from being bitten and marked against their will. As the rumors of someone using the wall got around, all kinds of gossips about it went viral; one would hear a few things regardless of their lack of interest in it. Close to its abolishment, the wall was actually used by a few Omegas to protest against purity regulations and enjoy sex outside of wedlock with anonymity. Therefore, additional charms were added to ensure the Omegas were there by their choice; they could hear who was at the other side of the wall, free to leave by disappearing into the wall at any time, while the Alphas wouldn't be able to hear their moans or smell their scent and tell who they are, or force them there in any way.

But that arse. It didn't just consent by staying; it moved back slowly, the unavoiding was as good as inviting.

So Harry slapped it again.

Again and Again, it was slapped to the side and assumed its original position trembling, the pale skin painted red under Harry's cruel hand, but it was apparent that the Omega was getting more and more excited, his cock leaking and his arsehole wet.

After Harry made sure the Omega would feel it tomorrow when he sits, he stopped, his heated finger trailing the crack to the slicked hole.

He took his time, stroking and digging the swollen little pucker till the Omega's thighs trembled lightly, pushing back desperately for more friction, then he began a new round of torture----his index and middle finger struck down on it.

He couldn't hear the Omega, but the hands gripped on the silver bar so hard that their knuckles are white. He could imagine the pain and pleasure caused by the punishment making the Omega cry out; it must be a desperate and erotic sound, probably coarse after moaning for hours already, the imagination aroused him like a fire set to his lower abdomen.

Seven times he struck, making sure the Omega knew what he was punished for.

The Omega trembled hard, drowning in shame and pain, the little pucker was slightly redder and clenching pitifully, and again Harry was gentle, caressing it with the hand that just gave it pain.

He took one of the pale, slender hand in his, played it for a few seconds, letting blood stopped by the hard grip flush it, before he said: ‘Squeeze my hand if you are up for another round.’

The hand trembled, hesitated, but as if afraid Harry would change his mind, it forced itself to give Harry a light squeeze and quickly let go.

Harry couldn't help but chuckled darkly, lowering the platform a bit and stepped on it, pulled out his now fully erect cock and lined himself up, watched in amusement as the Omega shook as if he couldn't decide he wants to lean away or push back when he felt the hot head of Harry's cock against his entrance.

He wasn't really in the mood to be gentle tonight, so he pushed himself all the way in at the first thrust, slow but firm, feeling the Omega forced to stretch around his girth and then length. It seemed to be a bit too much for the Omega after a night of similarly brutal intercourse, his abused arsehole struggling to adjust to the intrusion, the stretch might even be painful, but his hole was too wet to stop or slow Harry down, the harder he clenches, the worse it was for him, the hole almost sucked Harry in right before he bottomed out.

Fuck. How was he still this tight. It was like hot, thick velvet, wrapped Harry tight and sucking at him, making Harry's breath shaky. He grabbed the globes of the Omega's arse and started fucking into him.

He was----as embarrassing as it was----a virgin, and keeping his powerful Alpha at bay wasn't as easy as he thought it would be when he was lost in such intense pleasure. At some point, he registered his nails had grown into claws and broke the Omega's skin by his hard grip, ten points of bleeding stark on the Omega's alabaster skin, but it just somehow aroused him more. He managed to mutter an apology before he picked up a more brutal rhythm, pounding into the Omega; he could feel the Omega writhing under it; if Harry could hear him, he would be sobbing and whimpering. Reluctantly, Harry took a deep breath, forced himself to pull together, retracted his claws and changed his motion.

This time, he was generous, aiming at the Omega's prostate. The Omega was already fucked for long hours without a release, and the scent of a strong Alpha like Harry was aphrodisiac for him; it wasn't long before that soul-sucking little hole was clenching down on Harry, the balls drawn up pleading for a release.

‘No, not yet.’ Harry demanded, ‘Not until I have my fun.’

It was his first time, and since there's nothing else to play with, he was going to make the best out of this nice piece of arse. He changed his pace every way he imagined, slamming into it or just gently probing at it, fast and hard and repetitive or missing it on purpose to force the Omega push back desperately, until his gonocoel opening up to him.

Despite the fact that many Alphas had visited the Omega tonight, it was the first time he was stimulated to the point of abandon or loss of self-control that he opened up his gonocoel. Harry could tell because the new pathway opened up to him was tight as a virgin, sensitive to the point of painful to any touch.

Harry felt so pleased with himself that he let out a few waves of laughter that were border-line deranged, rolling his hips to bury himself deeper into the Omega before he let his knot form, the wall blocking the Omega's scream as he came on Harry's knot, and Harry too pumped the Omega full of his seeds.

He left the Omega there, with his arse spanked red and arsehole leaking cum again; it looked rather compliant and pitiful, and as he bid the Omega goodnight, he somehow got the feeling that he was going to have a good night's sleep after all.

‘Good night.’ He said, a rather mischievous and cruel smile on his face, ‘I enjoyed your company.’


End file.
